Saving My Knight
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Squall Leonhart has locked Seifer up after what he's done, as per his orders. Zell, who has been harboring feelings for the tall blond, gets upset by this, having forgiven him for it. So, not knowing what else to do- Full Summary inside! SeiferxZell


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters from the game. Only thing I own is this plot!

**Pairings: **SeiferxZell SquallxRinoa (just a little)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, shounen ai, heavy language, maybe more... I don't know yet.

**Summary: **Squall Leonhart has locked Seifer up after what he's done, as per his orders. Zell, who has been harboring feelings for the tall blond, gets upset by this, having forgiven him for it. So, not knowing what else to do, and since Squall won't listen to reason, he takes matters into his own hands. What will happen?

**Authors Notes:** Hey! This fic just sorta popped into my head, actually. XD I thought it sounded like a good idea. Plus, I've never seen a fic like this before, so I thought I'd try it out. Well, I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review if you want. This was the only title I could come up with. xD I was gonna wait to post this, but I wanted some thoughts on this so I thought I'd just go ahead and put it up.

**Saving My Knight**

**Chapter 1**

"Seifer?" Zell questioned of Squall, who was remaining expressionless. "Where is he?" He really was wondering where the tall had been at, having not seen him for almost a year after the war ended. Hell neither of them knew where the man had been, so it was a shock to hear Squall mentioning his name out of the blue like this. And he would be lying if he said he didn't want to see him again. He did want to, actually.

"Yes, Zell. I have located him. Right now he is being brought here as ordered." Squall looked at everyone in his office, face not giving anything of what he was feeling away. "He is to be out on trial. They are bringing him here to lock him up and await trial," he finished the speech he was told to give the rest of them.

"Trail?" the martial artist queried with a deep frown. Truth was, Zell never really blamed Seifer for what he'd done during then, knowing he was being manipulated into it. The thought of him being on trial upset Zell, more so than anyone else.

Squall Leonhart sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's what I said."

A few in the room nodded their heads, obviously excepting this. "Are you sure about doing this?" All heads turned to Selphie Tilmitt, a short haired brunet girl, wearing a little yellow skirt, a top to match. From the look on her face, she did not appear to be happy about the sudden news.

Again, Squall sighed, lips tight. "It isn't my decision, Selphie," he stated flatly.

"But, Why!" Zell blurted out without thinking first, and all heads whipped over in his direction in surprise, including Squall, who was the fastest to regain his composure. "I mean, he's innocent, right? That bitch controlled him!" Zell was on a rant and he couldn't seem to stop himself. "This is ridiculous!"

"Zell!" Selphie got up from her place by Irvine to try and calm to short blond down. Finally after Selphie's "calm down, Zell," he took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" she asked him after a moment of silence, to which he only shook his head.

Squall, long having regained his composure, waited for the tattooed boy to finish his ranting before saying, "Zell, a lot of people don't see it that way. They all believe it was him. While I believe the latter myself, it was not my doing."

"Then, who?"

"Xu." She was the headmistress of Garden, having taking over the roll after Cid left to be with Edea at the orphanage. She had long since wanted to be head of Garden. And, her hating Seifer, of course she'd want to put him on trial. Her and Seifer never get along. While Xu was a good enough leader, she sometimes let the power to control her.

"Xu?" That actually didn't surprise Zell in the least. Xu had always had hate for Seifer Almasy, and she let everyone know it, too. Zell never liked her much to begin with. Xu was just a fucking bitch.

"Why are you getting so worked up about it for?" asked Irvine from his pace on the couch. The couch was quite comfortable actually, it was soft, decent in size, and it was also leather, which didn't surprise Irvine at all, considering the stotic boy's thing for leather. He shook his head. Oh, right, he was supposed to be paying attention.

Zell stopped in his talking with Selphie about this whole incident when heard Irvine's question. What business is it of his? So, what? He didn't want to see Seifer locked up and executed or anything. His eyes narrowed. "A lot of people don't like him. Xu don't like him either. The trials gonna be unfair." It was the truth, and the most blatant like ever. But, hell if he was going to say anything more. It wasn't anyone's business but his own.

Irvine didn't really looked convinced, but conceded that it probably would be an unfair trail for the blond man.

"Come on, guys," Quistis Trepe spoke up. "I'm sure things will go fine." She felt the need to defend her friend, even though she knew how much she hated Seifer. Surely, Xu would be fair. She had faith in her friend to do so, unlike the rest in the room, who were having all sorts of doubts in their minds about what would and could possibly happen.

"Riiight," Zell snorted, not believing a word Quistis was saying.

"Okay," Squall cut in before any bigger argument could ensue. "Look, there really isn't anything we can do at this point.-"

"So, what?" Zell snarled a little. "We just sit and wait?

"Exactly," Squall affirmed, leaving no room for arguments.

"Squall," the spiky haired blond started. "Are you sure there's nothing you could do?"

Squall will admit, at least to himself, that he held no grudges or hate towards his rival. It wasn't like he wanted this to happen, but it was out of his hands, since Xu overruled him in the department. "No, Zell. I'm sorry." Though, he was giving Zell a questioning look, as if asking why he cared so much. Granted, neither one of his friends wanted to see it happening, but the blond was especially angry, which only stirred up questions in his mind, that he really didn't want to ask.

Zell's shoulder's slumped in defeat and he nodded his head. He was still unhappy about it though, He muttered, "I can't believe this," and left Squall's office, ignoring Selphie calling him back. He didn't want to be around there any longer, so he would just go walking around.

Squall watched him go with a thoughtful look on his face, then shook his head. He wondered what was the matter with Zell. He knew it had to be more than he's leading them to believe. Though, Squall being Squall, didn't give voice to his inner thoughts and just remained silent.

"Squall?" came a familiar woman's voice. He looked up as Xu entered his office.

He just raised a brow at her.

"I've brought him here," she stated with a smile. "They are currently holding him right now." She looked very much pleased with herself.

Squall nodded, quirking an eyebrow when she remained there. "Is that all?" he finally asked.

"Huh?" she blinked and then nodded. "Yes. That's all. Now, we just wait for his trial. He will remain locked up until then."

All Squall did was nod.

"Okay, well, that's all, really. I just thought you should know about it," Xu smiled a sickly sweet smile, and Squall knew that she was happier than the rest of them at Seifer finally being locked up. He stayed silent.

"Okay," the gunblasist finally said when he realized she was waiting for him to say something. Most of the time she was easy to read, but then others... not so much.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later Squall." She walked out the door, shutting it softly behind her.

"Was it just me, or did she looked entirely pleased with herself?" Irvine drawled while giving the door Xu left out of a long look.

Squall only shook his head. He actually wanted to see Seifer for a bit, talk to him a minute.

"Alright. We're done here," Squall said firmly.

"Okay! Come on Irvine. I want some food," Selphie was acting her usual cheerful self.

"Alright, dalrin'" he got up and grabbed her hand and led her out of the office.

Squall also stood, stretching his legs.

"Where are you going?" Quistis asked.

Squall gave her a look. "I'm just gonna go see Seifer."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

She sighed, realizing he was not going to give her a proper answer, not that she expected him to. "Okay, fine. I'll talk with you later." she walked out the door with a wave.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! This fic was bugging me all day. I just had to write something. I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review. Let me know what you think. :) Oh! I'm writing the second chapter right now, so it should be up soon! Maybe? Well, if you like it, please let me know. :)  
**


End file.
